The new Improved Automotive All Silicon Voltage Regulator (I-ASVR) is basically a product that is designed to provide improvements to the mechanical configuration of the regulator to permit easy, fast and secure replacement. Other features offer more robust connections and transient suppression to the electrical charging system in vehicles.